<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some wounds leave scars (guarding memories of a darker time) by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072449">Some wounds leave scars (guarding memories of a darker time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fives adopted Fox, M/M, brotherly teasing, mentions of torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives and Fox have a talk, after a small nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some wounds leave scars (guarding memories of a darker time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ni Ceta, Ni Ceta, Ni Ceta, Ni-” Someone was repeating those words above Fives as his chest burned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fives groaned his pain as someone put a cream on his chest, making it burn.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ni Ceta Kih’Vod, Ni Ceta-” Said the voice, a guilt in their tone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Opening his eyes (ow blinding lights and ow headache) Fives came face to face with someone he would rather not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The vod who shot him, Commander Fox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L-Let go!” Fives said, trying to get away from the hands of the Commander.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Commander Fox (was those tears in his eyes?) let him go, taking a few steps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ni Ceta vod.” The Commander said, before looking at the comm that sat on a crate (where even were they?) “I-I know you would prefer that it was someone else treating your wounds b-but Quinlan only gets here in fifteen minutes and you need immediate treatment and-” Force, the Commander was </span>
  </em>
  <span>rambling</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“F-Fine,” Fives said, laying down once again but glaring untrustingly at the Commander, who flinched and rubbed his eyes (as if to stop the tears from leaving) before getting back to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a while, they heard someone call the Commander.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quinlan! Over here!” Commander Fox said, stopping his bandaging of Fives chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When a man came to view, clearly running towards them, Fives slapped the Commander’s hand away while glaring at the owner, which caused the Clone Commander to step back and look down, rubbing his hands (why was the man- wait, no, Jedi, he had a lightsaber- glaring at Fives?).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, time to work.” The Jedi said, finishing bandaging Fives before shoving a water bottle at his face with some pills.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take them.” The Jedi ordered, as Fives took the pills and bottle into his hands “They help with the headache.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Fives could say anything else, the Commander’s comm beeped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rising up (as the Commander moved to sit in one of the farther crates), the Commander walked towards the comm, tense (like the Jetti for some reason).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it-” started to ask the Jetti (Quinlan?), but Commander Fox cut him off while shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, vode.” Was all the Commander said before grabbing his helmet that was off to the side and walked away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An hour or so later, the Commander returned, in tears but said nothing as the Jetti held his sobbing form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weeks later, Fives discovered that Fox (his Ori’Vod’Ika) was kicked out of the Vode Aliit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ves.” Someone said while shaking his shoulder, waking Fives up. “Fives, wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Fives came face to face with his vod, Fox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you -yawn- feeling Fox?” Fives asked, before looking around “And where’s your husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Fox said: “He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suuuuuuure,” Fives said, with a smug grin on his face, totally knowing that Quinlan was planning on proposing and that Fox already imagined their wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fox blushed even more and looked away before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went to get food for us,” Fox said, still not looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered my other question.” Fives pointed out, pointing a finger at Fox, who sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Healers said that I should be cleared to leave in a week.” Fox said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about-” Fives started to ask, but Fox cut him off, knowing what Fives was going to ask about the scars he gained from the Force lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fives watched, horrified, as Fox laid on the ground, screaming and convulsing in pain as the Chancellor (the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sith Lord</span>
  <em>
    <span>) shot lightning at him from his fingerprints. Someone (Quinlan) shoved him aside running towards Fox-</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The healers also said that the scars should disappear in a few months.” Fox softly said, drawing Fives from the memories of the start of the battle “Besides,” Fox continued, a small, sad smile appearing in his face “it wasn’t the first time it happened.” here he looked at Fives, who shook his head and moved from the chair he was to the bed, removing his shoes in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it right,” Fives said, hugging Fox (who hugged him back), before hiding his face in Fox’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Fox pushed him back, took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fives,” He started “while I thank you for helping me find proof against Palpatine, knowing that I was kicked out of you clan-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, mine-?” Fives started to ask, frowning but Fox continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and I just want to let you know that you shouldn’t feel any obligation to keep me company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you-” Once again, Fox cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of Vod that missed you and I’m sure you missed them as well, so don’t feel bad about leaving me behin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you,” Fives stated, finally getting a sentence in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-Fives, don’t be dumb, you are part of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode Aliit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not,” Fox said, rolling his eyes and removing his hands from Fives’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not part of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vode Aliit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fives said, blinking while his mind slowly pieced together why Fox always stopped himself from calling Fives vod or anything to do with their (old) family after that day at the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- you are not? What do you mean? Rex wouldn’t allow you to be kicked out.” Fox asked, confused, while tilting his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They kicked you out, Ori’Vod, then they kicked me out too,” Fives said as Fox’s mouth fell open in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but-” Fox stuttered, clearly not expecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nothing, you are still my vod, whether you like it or not,” Fives stated, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what I did Fiv’ika.” Fox said, looking down and hugging himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do you.” Fives shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in a tense silence for a while before Fox pushed Fives into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...” Fox shakily whispered in his ear, causing Fives (who had quickly hugged him back once he caught on what Fox was doing) tightened his hold as he felt tears hit his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, before Fives started to talk about making a new clan, bursting with ideas from allowing Quinlan to marry Fox only to Fox adopt Fives so they would be part of the Clan Vos to making a new vode aliit (with five foxes as its symbol) and Fox marrying Quinlan so he would be part of the family the night out, even after Quinlan (who joined in the discussion ) returned with the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Neither noticed Quinlan at one point opening the door, only to step back quietly, with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he returned later.)</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feeling kind of down, so go wild in the comments and on the asks(tumblr:mrfandomwars.tumblr.com)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>